Ton O' Family
by Rogue Fan
Summary: *COMPLETE AS OF JUNE 25, 2003* Jo's expecting twins and so is Lizzie. Gordo's in the hospital after being hit by a truck is he going to be ok? R/R please. And thanks to all of you who are already reading and reviewing this, you guys are so wonderful!
1. Jo's News

Ton O' Family  
  
A/N Ok here is my new story. I hope you all like it, please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anybody here, if you don't recognize the name then I own them.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was positive. In a few months Jo McGuire would give birth to her third child. She had often thought of having more children but had never planned on it. She had not been feeling to well for three months now and now she knew why.  
  
"Well, I better go and tell Sam and the kids." She said to herself. She got up and left the bathroom her and Sam shared.  
  
`````````````````````````````  
  
"Its positive." Lizzie said over the phone. She had been talking on the phone with Miranda.  
  
"Is Gordo the." Miranda got cut off by Lizzie.  
  
"Yes, he is. But what am I going to tell my parents?" Lizzie asked. She was about to ask Miranda to come over but her mom yelled to her and Matt to come downstairs. "Ok I got to go, we'll talk later, Bye." Lizzie hung up and went downstairs.  
  
````````````````````````````  
  
Jo had just told Jo her good news and she couldn't wait to see how the kids would react. Just then Lizzie and Matt came down.  
  
"What mom?" Lizzie asked going to sit by Sam on the couch.  
  
"Well, I'm. I'm pregnant." She said smiling. She then went to sit by Lizzie and Sam on the couch.  
  
"Wow mom, that's so cool!" Lizzie said forgetting about herself and what she needed to tell them.  
  
"Yeah!" Matt said and gave Jo a hug.  
  
Lizzie got up and hugged her mom and then went back upstairs.  
  
"So when is my sister or brother going to be born?" Matt asked. 


	2. Lizzie's News

A/N Here's the next.  
  
Disclaimer is on the first chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lizzie had just called Miranda back and asked her to come over. She should be here any minute now. She had also called Gordo but did not tell him her secret yet. She planned on telling him while telling her family.  
  
How could she be so foolish? She wondered. Her parents were going to hate her but she knew she had to tell them. She would have to eventually, and it might as well be now.  
  
She heard the doorbell ring and got up off of her bed to go down and get it before her mom could.  
  
"Hey" Gordo said as he came in.  
  
"Hey, where's Miranda?" Lizzie asked, she should have been here before he was.  
  
"Don't know." He said standing by Lizzie as she shut the door.  
  
"Ok, uh could you please go in the living room and wait for me?" Lizzie said while staring at her feet.  
  
"Uh, sure." He said and went into the living room like she had asked him to do.  
  
The doorbell rang again and Lizzie hoped it was Miranda. She opened it and it was.  
  
"Hey how are you? Did you tell tem yet?" Miranda asked worried about Lizzie.  
  
"Um, no I didn't and funny you ask." Lizzie said while smiling back at her friend.  
  
"Ok, Mom, Dad, Matt!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"Yes honey?" Jo said coming to her daughter.  
  
"Could you please go into the living room? I have something very important to tell you." Lizzie said dropping her smile.  
  
"Sure, I'll go get Sam and Matt, I don't think that they heard you." Jo said and left to get them.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````  
  
They were all in the living room now. Gordo and Matt were on the couch. Sam and Jo were standing by each other and Miranda was standing by Lizzie.  
  
"Ok, Mom, Dad, you might want to sit down for this." Lizzie warned.  
  
"Whatever it is just tell us, we don't really feel like sitting." Jo said trying to hurry her daughter up to tell them what she had to say.  
  
"Ok, this will be hard on all of you, especially Gordo." She said staring at him.  
  
They all gave her a glare and Gordo had a confused look on his face.  
  
"First before I tell you I want to say I've done something really stupid and am so sorry." She said. She hoped that she wouldn't cry.  
  
"I'm sure whatever you did sweetie couldn't have been that bad." Sam said.  
  
"Believe what you want but it is. Ok, I'm." Lizzie said and Miranda gave her a nudge to continue. "I'm pregnant." She said and stared at her parents with there mouths wide open. Gordo was looking at her with such loving eyes and she knew that he would at least still love her.  
  
"Lizzie." Jo said with a frown on her face. "Uh, honey whose the father?"  
  
Gordo got up and went over to Lizzie. "That would be me, right Lizzie?" He asked. He knew the answer but wanted to make sure.  
  
"Yes Gordo, your the father." She said and he kissed her.  
  
Jo and Sam left and went up to their room unable to think about this at the moment. 


	3. Kicking Time

A/N Thanks for all of the wonderful review's I keep getting! It helps me to write, and it makes me believe that somebody is actually reading my stuff. So thanks and please review this chapter! This chapter is just fluff before things start to happen... Oh and some people have asked me if this is G/L, my answer is YES(  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them but I wish that I owned Gordo.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was a month later and Jo was four months pregnant. Sam had not talked to Lizzie that much at all since he had found out that not only was he going to be a father again but was also going to be a grandfather. Lizzie thought she knew when her child was created, it was four months ago, about the same night as her mother had created her child. So they were both due around the same time.  
  
Lizzie was upstairs in her room reading a book on her bed when she heard a knock on her door. "Go away." She yelled.  
  
"Um, Lizzie? I think we need to talk." Gordo said coming in and sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
"Sorry Gordo, I thought you were Matt." Lizzie apologized quickly. She put her book on her nightstand and laid her head on Gordo's shoulder. "Ok, what do we need to talk about?" She said putting her hand over her belly.  
  
"What we are going to do with our child." He said flat out. He kissed he forehead and put his hand over her hand that was on her belly.  
  
"I think we should keep it." She told him smiling up at him.  
  
"Well, you know baby's can be a lot of work. But I would love to keep it." He said smiling back at her.  
  
The only response from her was her kissing him. When they pulled apart for air Lizzie saw Matt in her doorway with a camera. "Give me that you bug!" She yelled getting off of the bed ant started running for him but stopped and fell to the ground before she got out of her room.  
  
"Lizzie!" Gordo yelled and went over to her, kneeling beside her. "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, Gordo." She took his hand and put it on her belly, then he felt it. The baby moved. It kicked his hand and he jerked back. "Gordo it's just the baby, it's not going to hurt you." She laughed.  
  
He put his hand back on her and felt it again, stunned. "Wow." Was all he could say.  
  
Just then her mother came by her door and saw then with Gordo's hand on Lizzie's belly and figured what had happened when she saw the look on her daughter's face. "Lizzie?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah mom?" Lizzie said just now noticing her mom.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jo asked wanting to make sure that it was nothing else.  
  
"Yes, the baby just kicked is all." Lizzie said and had Gordo help her to stand up.  
  
"Ok, you brother or sister started kicking me a few days ago." Jo informed her daughter.  
  
"Cool. Mom could you leave us alone for a few minutes please?" Lizzie asked wanting some more time alone with Gordo.  
  
"Sure." Jo said and went downstairs to check on Matt.  
  
Lizzie went over and closed her door then went back and sat on her bed with Gordo following her. "When do you have to go home?" Lizzie asked Gordo.  
  
"My mom said I have to be home by eight." He told her then wrapping his arms around her he whispered into her ear. "I love you Elizabeth McGuire."  
  
"I love you to David Gordon." They smiled at each other.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo heard the phone ring but decided to let Jo get it. 


	4. The Call Part 1

A/N Thanks for the reviews! Please review even more! Ok this is going to be a 2-part chapter. (my cousin gave me the wonderful idea, so you can thank her) The next chapter will be put up later today. Sorry no L/G fluff in this one(  
  
Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own Gordo but I wish I did, enough said.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jo had just left Lizzie's room and heard the phone ring. She figured she would get it so Lizzie wouldn't have to so she answered the phone downstairs. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Mom?" A girl said from the other end.  
  
"Kyler?" Then Jo remembered, she had, had a daughter before Sam and her were married and she couldn't keep her. This must be her.  
  
"Yes, mom listen. I got kicked out of my apartment and I have no place to live. Would you mind if I moved in with you for a while?" Kyler asked.  
  
"Sweetie, sure. Just let me talk to your father and ask him. I'll call you back later, what's your number?" Jo asked feeling nervous.  
  
"Mom before you get off of the phone I have one question to ask. And my cell phone number is 154-8990." Kyler said.  
  
"Thanks and sure go ahead and ask." Jo said, just as she finished writing down Kyler's number on a piece of paper that was in front of her by the phone.  
  
"Ok, mom I want to know if I have any siblings." She said flat out.  
  
"Um, uh, um, yes you have a sister, Elizabeth, and a brother, Matt." Jo told her oldest daughter.  
  
"Ok, thanks mom, bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Then Jo heard the door open and close, Sam was home. 


	5. The Call Part 2

A/N See I told you, Another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey I told you I wish that I owned Adam but that's not gonna happen so.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sam came in and went up to his bedroom with Jo on his heels. "Sam we need to talk."  
  
"'Bout what?" He opening the door to the room and going over to sit on the bed.  
  
"About Kyler." She said sitting next to him.  
  
"Oh, is she ok?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, but not really. She needs a place to live and was wondering if she could live with us." Jo said.  
  
"Oh, great finally we can have our whole family together." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Great, I'll go and call her back and tell her the good news." She said getting up and going back downstairs.  
  
She picked up the phone just as she heard the doorbell and then feet coming down the stairs. "Lizzie?" She called putting the phone down.  
  
"Yeah mom." Lizzie said opening the door. Miranda was here now.  
  
"We need to talk later ok?" Jo said picking the phone back up.  
  
"Sure mom, hey Miranda." Lizzie said when Miranda came in and then they went back upstairs.  
  
"Hey Kyler, yes he said it was ok. Ok see you then sweetie, bye." Jo told her daughter then hung up the phone. 


	6. Names Part 1

A/N Ok I decided to write another one today and put it on, so you get lucky. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: We all wish that Gordo was ours but them my family reminds me that he's not.  
  
Chapter 6-1 month later  
  
Gordo and Lizzie were in Lizzie's room and discussing baby names. They were sitting on her bed and Matt and her parents were out shopping.  
  
"Gordo, how about Daniel Alexander, if it's a boy?" Lizzie asked him while looking at the baby names book.  
  
"Nah, sounds to weird. How about Jessica Abigail?" Gordo asked while looking at his own book.  
  
"Eww, sorry Gordo but that the weird name. How about Trish Julia." Lizzie asked.  
  
"Maybe, put that on our list." He said handing her a piece of paper.  
  
"Ok" She said and wrote it down.  
  
"How about Tyler Benjamin?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can write that one down." She handed him the paper and a pen. "Ok we have two names incase it's a boy or a girl." She said and kissed him.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter will be up soon! Please review lots more!  
  
And thanks to all of you that is reviewing this for me! It makes writing fun! 


	7. Names Part 2

A/N See next chapter! I'm fast when I'm not trying to write more that one story at a time right? Ok remember if you review and I get lots more reviews I'll give you a lot more chapters!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok we know what this is right? Ok then on with the chapter.  
  
Next chapter: Up sometime tomorrow hopefully!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After Sam, Jo and Matt had gotten back from shopping Matt went to his room to call Lanny and Sam and Jo went up to their room to discuss baby names.  
  
They passed Lizzie's room and heard Gordo and Lizzie talking so did not bother to tell them that they had gotten home. They went in the room and sat on the bed pulling baby name books out of their nightstands.  
  
"Sam, how about Alyssa for a girl name?" Jo said smiling at the name.  
  
"Yeah I like that one, how about Alexis for a boy name?" Sam said kissing Jo then looking back at his book.  
  
"Yeah that one. Ok that was fast, we have Alyssa for if it's a girl and Alexis for if it's a boy. I like Aleena for a girls name to." Jo said writing the names on paper.  
  
"Ok, we can have those three names and if it is a girl then just pick one." Sam said.  
  
"I like that." Jo said kissing her husband. "And how about we invite the Gordo's family over for dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure, that would be fine. Let's go and tell Lizzie and Gordo." Sam said and they both got up and started going towards Lizzie's room.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were kissing when they heard a knock on the door. Lizzie pulled away from Gordo "Come in" and then saw her parent in the doorway.  
  
"Hey mom, dad." Lizzie said smiling at them.  
  
"Hey Mrs. and Mr. McGuire." Gordo said while smiling.  
  
"Hey, oh Gordo we are going to have your family come over for dinner tomorrow night ok?" Jo asked.  
  
"Yeah ok, I'll tell them. What time?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Around seven, is that ok?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah." Gordo said as they stepped out and closed the door. "Now where were we?" 


	8. Family Dinner

A/N Ok here's the next chapter. Please review, it helps me to write. Thanks, now on with the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN Gordo! (hahahaha) Ok I don't.  
  
Chapter 8 The next night  
  
The Gordon's and McGuire's were all eating dinner together. Lizzie and Gordo were whispering things in each others ear and the rest of the family kept quiet.  
  
"Gordo, I think we should tell them." Lizzie said and then Lizzie's parents asked her something.  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo, what are you going to do with this child after it is born?" Jo asked.  
  
"Well" Lizzie started, holding Gordo's hand "Gordo and I want to keep our baby." She said.  
  
"Honey, you know that's going to be a lot of work. And cost a lot of money." Sam said while Gordo's parents just watched.  
  
The Gordon's weren't to thrilled to hear that Gordo had gotten Lizzie pregnant but had learned to accept that they would soon be grandparents.  
  
"Dad, don't even start! I know it will take a lot of work and I am willing to do that, and so is Gordo!" Lizzie yelled at her father.  
  
"Calm down Lizzie." Jo urged. She knew that it was Lizzie's hormones but she still needed to be calm. "Matt, why don't you go upstairs."  
  
"Ok." He said not wanting to get in any trouble right now.  
  
"Mom, Gordo and I want to keep our child because it's a part of us, we made this baby out of love." Lizzie said. Gordo kissed her gently on her cheek andtold her it would be ok.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. McGuire, we know that this baby will be a huge responsibility and its one we are willing to take. As for the money part, I have gotten a job." Gordo said looking at his parents.  
  
"Well Gordo why didn't you tell us?" His mother asked.  
  
"Because I just got it a week ago and haven't found the time to. I told Lizzie two days ago." He told them all.  
  
"How are you going to be able to stay in school?" Gordo's dad asked.  
  
"I'll work five hours after school, Monday through Thursday." He said proudly and squeezed Lizzie's hand tighter.  
  
"That's great Gordo." They all congratulated him.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled.  
  
"Ok, since you are going to be keeping the baby have you all thought of any names yet?" Jo asked wanting to hear what they had come up with.  
  
"Yeah, one name for if it's a boy and one for if it's a girl. The boy name is Tyler and the girl name is Trish." Lizzie told them proudly. Kissing Gordo's cheek and then resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Great names, we came up with two girl names and one boy name." Sam said.  
  
"Yeah the girl names are Aleena and Alyssa, and the boy name is Alexis." Jo said.  
  
"Cool names mom." Lizzie said.  
  
"Thanks honey, oh and we have doctors appointments in two day's." Jo told her.  
  
"Ok." Lizzie said not really listening to her mom because most of her attention was on Gordo.  
  
"Oh and MATT" Jo yelled for him to come down, then she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he ran into the dining room.  
  
"What?" He asked annoyed.  
  
"I have some important news for all of you." She said needing to tell them about Kyler.  
  
"Ok mom what is it?" Matt asked and sat down.  
  
"You and Lizzie have a sister." She said.  
  
"Cool! Your having a girl? How did you find out?" Matt asked and that got Lizzie's attention.  
  
"No, no, I mean you already have another sister. She is older than Lizzie and is moving in with us tomorrow." Jo said finally.  
  
"Cool!" Both Lizzie and Matt said. Lizzie turned her attention back to Gordo who was happy for her getting another sister that was older then her because the seemed to like the idea.  
  
A/N Ok that's it for now. Unless I get a lot of reviews I will not put another chapter up until tomorrow. And I need a job suggestion for Gordo. Where should he be working? Thanks, and remember review please! 


	9. Grandchild

A/N Thanks for the job suggestion! I think I will have him work at a TV station that would be ok. In this chapter and the next there will be huge surprises so read! Thanks for the reviews and remember to review more that gets me to write a lot more!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Adam would I really have the time to write this?  
  
Chapter 9 The next day  
  
Lizzie was up in her room trying to imagine what her older sister looked like. Gordo was at school today so he couldn't be over right now with her and so was Miranda. Ever since Lizzie found out she was pregnant her mom had taken her out of her school and had started home schooling her. But today her mom had let her get out of doing her work since her sister was going to be moving in.  
  
Lizzie heard a knock on the door and didn't hear her mom go and get it 'she must be in the bathroom again.' Lizzie thought as she left her room and went to go and get the door.  
  
When Lizzie had opened the door it had revealed a girl that must be around the age of twenty and had black hair, dark blue eye's, a nice tan, and was wearing a dark green tank top with dark green shorts.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie asked thinking that maybe this was Kyler. Lizzie stepped aside so she could come in. She still didn't hear anybody coming down the stairs behind her.  
  
"Uh yeah, is this the McGuire's?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yeah. You must be Kyler right?" Lizzie asked her while thinking that maybe she should go and get her mom.  
  
"Yeah, you must be Elizabeth." Kyler said.  
  
"Yeah but everybody calls me Lizzie." Lizzie told her.  
  
"Ok." Kyler said while looking Lizzie up and down. Kyler's eye's stopped on Lizzie's stomach. "Are you... pregnant?"  
  
Lizzie was shocked. How did she know? She must be showing already. How was it that obvious? And most of all she thought her mom would have told Kyler that she was pregnant. "Mom!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"Coming!" Jo yelled back. She had been in the bathroom upstairs and had not heard Kyler knocking on the door.  
  
Lizzie ran up to her room and sat on her bed. She wished she could call Gordo but he had to go to work after school and right now he would be in class. She felt sick, the morning sickness had not gone away yet. She ran to the bathroom.  
  
Jo was just on her way downstairs when Lizzie ran past her and into her room. She decided to go down and see what Lizzie had wanted downstairs, maybe Kyler was here.  
  
"Hi, are you Jo?" Kyler asked.  
  
"Yes, are you are Kyler?" Jo asked back getting closer to her daughter.  
  
"Yeah, hi mom." Kyler said and they hugged. Jo started to cry. 'It must be hormones.' She thought.  
  
"Your room is upstairs next to Lizzie's." Jo said while she tried to stop letting the happy tears fall.  
  
"Ok mom. I don't have to much stuff and it is all in that trailer that I have behind my car." Kyler said while walking out to go to her car.  
  
"Ok, there is more than enough room for all of that." Jo said while following her out to her car.  
  
Kyler opened the car door and picked up a child. "Mom, this is Amanda. She is my daughter and will be living here with me is that ok?" Kyler asked  
  
"Sure." Jo said quite stunned. They went back into the house and figured they would let Sam and Matt do that later because right now they needed to talk.  
  
(A/N Ok I'll make it longer even though its 12:05 and I have not intention of going to sleep right now.)  
  
Lizzie was up in her room looking at a baby book when she heard a knock on her door. "Go away!" She yelled hoping whoever it was would.  
  
She sighed when she heard the door open and saw Kyler come in.  
  
"Lizzie?" Kyler sighed.  
  
"What do you want?" Lizzie asked trying to sound to mean.  
  
"I want to talk." Kyler told her and sat down by Lizzie who had put the baby book she was reading behind her pillow.  
  
"Ok, what about?" Lizzie asked hoping that just maybe she wouldn't have to explain to her twenty-year-old sister why she was pregnant.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" Kyler asked again wanting to make sure she was right before talking to her.  
  
Lizzie sighed, there was no way getting around this. "Yes." She said and laying back against one of her pillows.  
  
"Ok, I just wanted to make sure I mean I guessed it by myself and mom didn't tell me, well what I'm trying to say is that I am a mother already to." Kyler told Lizzie hoping that would maybe cheer her up a little.  
  
"Oh, and where is your child?" Lizzie asked stunned but yet relieved that her sister had gone through the same thing already too.  
  
"Downstairs playing with mom, Amanda is two." Kyler said smiling.  
  
"Ok, so is that the reason you wanted to come and talk to me? Because I have a boyfriend to call." Lizzie asked while looking at the clock, Gordo should be out of school and on his way to the TV station right now. The perfect time to call him.  
  
"Yeah." Kyler said while getting up and leaving her younger sisters room.  
  
A/N Yay! I made this one longer right? Ok please review. 


	10. Surprise

A/N Ok, here is the next chapter and thanks for the reviews. Please review more! And if you do I'll put these chapters up faster! Huge surprise in this chapter so read!  
  
Disclaimer: Uh what's this for?  
  
Chapter 10 At the doctors the next day  
  
(Lizzie's POV)  
  
Mom and me are waiting to get into see the doctor. Mom said that it shouldn't take that long but from all of the people in the room I'd say that would not be true. I wish Gordo could have been able to come, but he said that he couldn't skip school or his new job. My sister would have come if she didn't have to take Amanda somewhere. She didn't tell us where. And dad would have come except that he had to work.  
  
I looked around and saw about fifteen other people waiting to see the doctor. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my baby kick. The baby had been kicking a lot lately, but it didn't bother me any since I was now used to it. I hope this child is a girl. I love Gordo and this baby and would do anything for them.  
  
I heard the doctor call and saw mom get up so I got up and followed them back into the checkup room. When I walked in I saw a lot of different things including ultrasound equipment. I guess I get to see my baby today. The doctor told my mom she could go first and that I could sit in a small chair over in the corner of the room.  
  
I watched as the doctor spread gel like stuff all over moms belly and then the doctor placed something on it and moved it around, the picture of moms baby appeared on the screen.  
  
"Jo, Lizzie, see that?" The doctor pointed towards something on the screen. "Yeah." My mom told the doctor. "Those are your babies." The doctor told mom. Wait did the doctor just say babies? As in plural? As in two of them? "I have twins?" Mom asked. "Yes Mrs. McGuire you do." The doctor told her pointing to two of the things on the screen.  
  
I looked at the stunned expression on my moms face. She got up and the doctor told me it was my turn. "Oh, Mrs. McGuire, did you want to know that genders of your babies?" The doctor asked as I got up on the bed my mom had just got off of. "Sure." Mom said. "You are going to have" the doctor looked at a picture she had printed out "a boy and a girl." She said smiling. My mom nodded and took the paper the doctor offered her.  
  
The doctor now turned her attention back to me. "Ok Lizzie, this might be a little cold." She told me as she put the same gel like stuff on me. She pointed towards the screen "Lizzie those are your babies." She told me and I about fainted when she said babies, as in plural again. "I'm going to have twins?" I asked a little nervous about the idea of two. "Yes Lizzie you are." I nodded and then asked her if I could find out the genders of my babies also.  
  
"Lizzie you are going to have a girl and a boy." I smiled, Gordo would be happy that I was having a boy and I was happy I was having a girl. Now I would just have to tell him I was having twins, I decided to call him after he was done at work.  
  
A/N Ok, sorry I know not as long as the last one but anyway please review and tell me what you think. 


	11. Gordo

A/N Wow! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Keep it up and I'll be the happiest person ever! And sorry I didn't put a chapter up earlier, I've been busy looking for another dog. I haven't found one yet and if any of you live in Florida and have Puppies for sale that wont get to be that big tell me so in your review please, and also put you're e-mail address. Thanks! Please don't hate me for the next few chapters!  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really need these things?  
  
Chapter 11 A few hours later  
  
(Still in Lizzie's POV)  
  
I was about to call Gordo and tell him the double good news. Mom and I had left the doctors and was now at home. I have not talked to my sister that much. Mom just called dad and told him the news and I had just told him mine. Mother told Kyler and she also told Kyler about me since I guess she figured that I wouldn't do it. She was right, I hadn't planned on telling her until at least after I had talked to Gordo.  
  
That reminded me, I needed to call Gordo still. I picked up my phone and dialed his cell phone number. No response, so I decided that maybe he was at home and turned his cell off. I dialed his home phone number and his mom picked up. "Hello?" She said. "Hi Mrs. Gordon is Gordo there?" I asked. "No Lizzie, I thought he might be over there. I have not seen him since he left for school this morning." Mrs. Gordon told me. "Oh, ok. Bye." I quickly said and before she could reply I hung up the phone and dialed Miranda's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?" She answered. "Hey Miranda?" I said. "Yeah Lizzie?" She said back. "Is Gordo with you?" I said quickly hoping that he was. "No, I didn't see him at school today either. I thought he was with you." She told me sounding a bit worried. "No, he told me that he couldn't come with me because he had to go to school and work." I said about ready to cry because I couldn't find Gordo. "Oh, its ok Lizzie I'm sure he's ok, try calling his work ok?" She told me. "Ok I will thanks."  
  
Lizzie got off of the phone with Miranda and called Gordo's work with no luck. They had not seen him since yesterday. Now Lizzie was panicking and was about to scream for her mother when the phone rang.  
  
Please let this be Gordo. I picked it up. "Miss McGuire?" A unfamiliar voice asked. "Yes?" I said back. "Mr. David Gordon is in the hospital and is in surgery." I felt my heart drop. I was about to faint but I had to ask. "H.. how?" was all I could say. "He was hit by a truck this morning and we didn't know who to contact until just a few minutes ago." He told me and then I hung up the phone and raced down the stairs.  
  
"Mom! Mom!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "What?" She said back. "Mom, Gordo was hit by a truck this morning and is in surgery. A doctor just called and told me." I said quickly. "Ok, let's go." Mom said and I saw my sister coming in the room holding Amanda. "I want to go to." She said. "Ok, come on I'll drive." Mom said and we rushed outside to the car. It was a good thing mom was driving because I don't think I could right now.  
  
All the way to the hospital I was hoping that he was going to be ok and that it was nothing serious. Mom pulled up by the emergency room doors and told me and Kyler to go in and that she would bring Amanda in after she called dad, Matt, and Miranda. Hopefully the Gordon's already knew. I didn't even look at my sister as I ran up to the front desk. "Hello, I'm looking for David Gordon, a doctor called me and told me he was in surgery and had been hit by a car." I said a little to fast.  
  
"Ok, he is still in surgery but you could wait in his room. His number is 405 and is on the third floor." She told me pointing towards the elevator in the corner. I ran over to it not even noticing that my sister was right beside me. We got in and got to the third floor and found room 405, nobody else was here.  
  
An hour later or so and I had not heard anything. Mom had called dad and he had come and took Amanda home and I was crying on mom's shoulder while Kyler had not talked very much at all. And then I saw two doctors wheeling a bed in. "Gordo?" I asked trough tears. I saw him and I felt sick. He looked terrible. I ran over to his side once the doctors had done what they had to do with him and left the room.  
  
"Gordo, please wake up soon." I told him still crying. I felt the baby's kick. "We are going to have twins Gordo." I told him like he could hear me. He had a bandage around his head and scrapes on his arms and legs. They had said that they had done the surgery on his arm and that it was broken. His heart had stopped once but they had managed to get him back. One of his lungs had collapsed and they had fixed that. I just noticed that mom and Kyler had slipped out to give me some privacy. "Gordo, I love you so much. Please don't leave me." I said through tears that just kept coming.  
  
I held his hand and kissed him gently on his forehead. Then I heard a monitor beeping really loud and a few doctors came rushing in and I fainted.  
  
A/N Sorry for the evil cliffhanger. And I'm sorry that this might seem unrealistic. And I'm sorry if this is rushed. Please review and I'll put the next chapter up soon! 


	12. Kyler what's going on?

A/N Ok first I want to give a big HUGE thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! Thanks so much! It means a lot that you like my story. So keep up the reviewing and I might just put two chapters up tomorrow if I have the time! Ok, thanks again and here is the next chapter.  
  
A/N 2 Oh and before I forget this. Lizzie is 17 and Kyler is 19 and Jo is 40. Oh and also I am changing Jo's baby's name from Alexis to Aiden and if you don't like the name suggest a new one that starts with an A and I might change it again. And Jo and Lizzie are both 5 and a half months pregnant.  
  
Disclaimer: Who needs this anyways?  
  
Chaper 12  
  
(Still Lizzie's POV)  
  
I must have fainted. I have a terrible headache and my stomach. My babies! I look down and they must be ok because I can feel them waking up and moving around. I look around the room, where am I? Oh yeah. Now I remember Gordo! I have to go and find him! I sit up in bed and see a empty bed on the other side of mine. Is that Gordo's? No cause that would mean. No. I have to find him.  
  
I get up and put my hand to my rounded stomach as I walk out of the room. I don't see anybody I know so I go over to a desk with a nurse at it. "Hello?" I ask and the nurse looked up at me. "What can I do to help you?" She asked me. "I'm trying to find David Gordon." I say having my stomach tie into a knot as I say his name hoping that he was ok.  
  
"You must be Lizzie. Your family is on the fifth floor and they said to send you up when you got up." The nurse told me. "Thanks." I said and wondered why mom or dad had not been with me. And I walked over to the elevator and got in once the doors opened and let the other people out. I pushed the button for the fifth floor. I was the only one on the elevator. I stepped off once it came to a stop and opened and looked to see if I could see anybody I knew.  
  
I started walking down a hall and went up to a nurse that was walking by. "I'm looking for David Gordon. Do you know what room he is in?" I asked hoping that she knew. "There is no David Gordon on this floor." She told me. "Ok, then do you where Jo and Sam McGuire are?" I asked hoping at least to find my parents so they could tell me what was going on.  
  
"Mrs. McGuire is in room 685. Right down at the very end of this hallway." She told me and I nodded and then she left. I hope mom is ok. I hope Gordo is ok, and I hope that nothing is wrong with mom's babies. I ran down the hallway until I found room 685 and opened the door.  
  
I saw my mom on a hospital bed sleeping with dad at her side and Matt sitting in a chair and he must have fallen asleep. Kyler was there to. She had Amanda sleeping in her lap and she saw me come in and put Amanda down on the bed next to mom and ushered me out the door to talk.  
  
"Kyler, what happened to mom?" I asked. "She started having contractions and the doctors stopped them. They said that she would have to stay for a week to keep an eye on her." Kyler told me slowly so I could grasp it all. "Oh, and do you know where Gordo is?" I asked her hoping she knew. "Well, Gordo."  
  
A/N 3 Hahaha I am evil aren't I? Ok review and the next chapter will be up later! 


	13. I love you Gordo

A/N Ok, here it is the chapter you all have been waiting for! To see if Gordo's ok or not! Oh and I forgot to mention that this story took place after their trip to Rome. Please don't hate me for these chapters!  
  
Disclaimer: What disclaimer?  
  
Chapter 13 (Still Lizzie's POV)  
  
"Gordo got transferred to another hospital." Kyler told me. "What?!" I yelled. "Lizzie be quiet. He got transferred because they couldn't treat him right here. Our hospital is not as good as the one in the next town so they sent him there." She told me and I sighed with relief at least he was still alive. "I have to go and see him." I told Kyler and turned around and started to go toward the elevator. "Lizzie you can't go. You shouldn't drive right now." She yelled after me.  
  
"Then you drive me." I yelled back at her and I had tears in my eyes. I had to go and see Gordo. Kyler looked back towards mom's room. "Ok, dad can take care of Amanda, lets go." She said and we left.  
  
On the way to the other hospital I felt the babies turning around and felt like they were doing flips inside of me. They were kicking like crazy to. "Kyler, thanks for taking me." I told my sister. "No problem, so tell me about Gordo." She asked me. "Ok, well first we have been friends forever and since a school trip to Rome we have been together as a couple." I told her not feeling like talking too much. "Oh, there was a girl that came up to see mom and see if Gordo was there while you were sleeping, I think she said her name was Randa?" Kyler asked unsure. "No, her names Miranda. She's my other best friend. Gordo and I met her in the third grade and have all three been best buds since." I explained to her.  
  
"Ok, here we are." Kyler told me and we got out. It started to rain so we ran the rest of the way in. I ran over to a desk. "I'm looking for David Gordon, do you know what floor he in on?" I asked hoping that nothing had happened. "Yes, he is in intensive care on the seventh floor. Room 1009" She told me. "Ok, thanks." I said hoping that whatever was wrong with him he could beat.  
  
Kyler and I went to the elevator and got on and rode up to the seventh floor. When I got off Kyler was right behind me. I saw Miranda coming towards me and it looked like she had been crying. "Miranda!" I yelled and ran to her. "Lizzie! Are you ok? They told me what happened." She asked me. "Yes I'm fine, where's Gordo?" I asked wanting to see him right now. "Lizzie, there is something you should know." She told me and I saw a tear come out of her eye. "Gordo's in a coma and the doctors don't think that he will come out of it." I started crying and Miranda hugged me.  
  
"I. I want to see him." I managed to say. Miranda took my hand and led me down the hall. Kyler came up beside me. "I'm going back to mom ok? If you need me call." She told me and I nodded and then she left. I saw Gordo's parents outside of a room that I think is his. Miranda let's go of my hand and tells me that he is in there. I open the door and go in.  
  
I see Gordo lying on the bed, it looks like he's sleeping but he's not. He's in a coma I tell myself. I sit in a chair beside his bed. I pick up his hand and hold it gently like it was a baby's. I kiss him on the forehead and tell him that I love him. And all along I'm crying.  
  
"Gordo please wake up." I ask him through tears. "I love you so much." I kiss his hand. "You can't leave me now, not with our babies soon to be born. You don't even know that we are going to have two of them. I hope you can hear me." I said while putting my head against his bed while still holding his hand. "I love you." I whisper and then fall asleep. 


	14. Triplets and Memories

A/N Ok, here is the next chapter and thanks for all of the reviews! I'm about the happiest person on earth right now because of all of my reviewers. Thanks you guys so much! Oh and what do you all think of me doing a sequel to this when I'm done?  
  
Disclaimer: Tell me again why we need this?  
  
Chapter 14- Two and a half months later  
  
(Still Lizzie's POV)  
  
I'm eight months pregnant now. Gordo has not woken up yet. Oh how I wish he would though, I miss him so much. I go and visit him everyday and it's like he's not even there. I'm going to visit him again later today but right now I'm at home. I look huge and mom is even bigger. Kyler has been dating a guy named Blake and she seems to like him. I don't mind my sister so much anymore, she's been really nice to me through all of this.  
  
Amanda is fun to play with, Kyler is a great mom to her to. Miranda had been dating Ethan. I love Gordo so much and wish he would come back to me soon. I can't stand the thought that he might not be there when I give birth to our kids. I looked at the clock, it was almost time to get ready to see Gordo so I decided to get ready now.  
  
I grab a pair of shorts that will fit a shirt, not really bothering to go through my cloths much anymore.. I didn't put on any makeup and grabbed a pair of sandals. I have not been driving for a while now and decided I wanted to drive myself to day because I didn't want mom or Kyler with me right now.  
  
I grabbed my car keys and left without telling mom where I was going, because if she knew I left then she would know where to find me. I got to the hospital and parked. Thankfully I could still fit in the driver's seat, I got out of the car and walked in. The babies were kicking as if to say thanks for taking us to daddy. I had memorized Gordo's room by now and could walk there with my eyes closed.  
  
I went upstairs to his room and saw somebody familiar walk out of his room, I just couldn't tell who right now. "Lizzie?" The voice said. And then I remembered it was Paolo. "Paolo?" I asked walking into Gordo's room with him following me back in. "What are you doing here?" I asked not wanting to deal with him right now. "I came to see if your friend was ok. I heard about him and was also looking for you and they said you might be here." He said while I sat down next to Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, would you please wake up?" I asked like I did everyday when I came to see him. "Lizzie, you're pregnant." Paolo said just noticing. "Uh, duh." Was all I could think of to reply. "The child is Gordo's right?" He asked me. "Yes, and its not child its children. I'm having twins and. and Gordo doesn't even know." I said now crying. "Lizzie it will be ok, he will wake up." He told me while coming closer to me.  
  
I had to ask this. "Paolo where is Isabella?" I asked really wanting to know that. "Right here." She said walking into the room. "Isabella!" I screamed and got up and hugged her and she hugged me back. "Lizzie your huge." I smiled at that. "Yes I'm pregnant and am having twins." I filled then in on what was going on.  
  
"Lizzie we're so sorry." They told me. I was in tears again and this time they didn't seem to stop. "Lizzie, it will be ok." Isabella reassured me. "I hope so." I said trying to believe her and trying to calm down. "So, what did you pick out for the babies names?" Isabella asked me. "Tyler for the boy and Trish for the girl." I told them with a smile on my face. "Cool names Lizzie." Paolo said smiling at me.  
  
"Look you guys where are you staying?" I asked them. "At a hotel not to far from here, we will call you later. We have your number." Isabella said. "Ok, thanks." I said. "OK, bye Lizzie we'll talk to you later." Paola said and they left. "Yeah bye." I whispered and picked up Gordo's hand kissing it.  
  
"Gordo, please will you wake up? For our kids and me? I was now pleading with him. I had tears in my eyes. "Gordo please." I said again feeling a tear slide down my cheek. I can't take this, not being with him. There's got to be something they can do. I was thinking when Kyler came in and saw me. "Lizzie, you have to come with me." She said and I looked up at her. "Why?" I asked hoping everything was ok.  
  
"Mom is on the third floor and is delivering the babies already. They don't know what started it and don't know if the babies are ok or not." She told me and I got up and kissed Gordo and his forehead and left with Kyler.  
  
When we got to mom's room I could hear her screaming. "Mom!" I yelled coming in. "Are the babies ok?" I asked hoping that maybe she knew if they were or not now. "We don't know, they are going to have me deliver them now anyway. Go and wait in the waiting room with Matt, Kyler you go to." She told Kyler and me to go and so we left mom and dad.  
  
A few hours later dad came into the waiting room looking stunned. "Dad!" We all screamed. "Is mom ok?" I asked. "Yes she is. And so is your three brother and sisters." He told us and then it hit us. Dad had said three. "Mom had triplets?!" Now all of us were stunned. "Yes, you can come and see them if you want. They are in the ICU." Dad told us and we nodded and we followed him.  
  
In the ICU we all looked at Aiden our brother, and Alyssa and Aleena our sisters. I left after seeing them for a few minutes to go and see Gordo again.  
  
When I got to Gordo's room it was like it had been for a long time. Plain except the flowers and balloons and cards everywhere for when he woke up. I sat by him with tears in my eyes from seeing my little brother and sisters and couldn't believe that I was going to be a mother soon myself. I knew I had to go see mom but I wanted to see Gordo again first.  
  
"Gordo, mom just had triplets. I have one more brother and two more sisters. I love you so much and wish you could be holding me right now telling me that our children will be beautiful and everything would be ok." I said crying. I couldn't help it. I knew I cried too much it was just these stupid hormones. "David Gordon, please wake up soon or now." I pleaded again with him to wake up but like everyday he didn't even move. "Do you remember when I sang that song for you when we got back from Rome?" I said while laughing a little.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Gordo listen!" Lizzie said pushing him onto her bed and kissing him then standing back up and started to sing.  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night  
  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
  
Then I see the smile as I go oh, oh, oh  
  
I would never want to miss this  
  
Cause in my heart I know I'll miss it  
  
Hey now, hey now,  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now, hey now,  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere I belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
(Hey now, hey now, hey now this is what dreams are made of)  
  
Have you ever wondered what life is about  
  
You could search the world and never figure it out (figure it out)  
  
You don't have to sail all of the oceans no, no, no  
  
Having this is no mystery it's here and now  
  
It's you and me, yea  
  
Hey now, hey now,  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now, hey now,  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere I belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
(Hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now)  
  
Open your eyes (this is what dreams are made of)  
  
Shout to the sky (this is what dreams are made of)  
  
Then I see the smile as I go oh oh oh  
  
Yesterday my life was duller  
  
Now everything is technical color  
  
Hey now, hey now,  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now, hey now,  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere I belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
This is what dreams, dreams  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now, hey now (hey, hey, hey)  
  
Hey now (hey, hey, hey)  
  
This is what dreams hey now hey now (hey, hey, hey)  
  
This is what dreams are  
  
Dreams are made of  
  
Gordo smiled remembering their trip to Rome. That was what she had sung with Isabella. Lizzie smiled back at him. "You have such a beautiful voice." Gordo said and she laughed and then she sat by him on her bed and they kissed.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
I smiled at the memory. That was a great day. I should go and check on mom. I got up and left.  
  
A/N Ok what do you think? Review and tell me please! And again please don't hate me for doing this with Gordo. 


	15. Twins and Shock

A/N Wow that last chapter was my longest ever! Ok thanks for the reviews everybody! Here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even bother to put the disclaimer up?  
  
Chapter 15 (Yes still in Lizzie's POV)  
  
I had just checked on mom and she is doing fine other than the shock of having triplets. Now I was heading back up to Gordo's room. I saw Miranda coming out of his room. I hadn't talked to her that much. "Hey Miranda!" I yelled wanting to talk to her before she left.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" She told me back and I smiled then we both walked back into Gordo's room. "I heard about your mom. You have three more siblings Lizzie that is so cool!" She squealed and I laughed. "Yeah well I'm going to have two kids soon that are mine and it's going to be hard raising two babies." I said smiling trying not to cry from the thought that Gordo might never be back. "Yeah well we can dress them up and stuff." We smiled at each other. "Yeah, well having to live with one two year old and five babies means no sleep." I told her and she laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'm serious. Mom and I will never get any sleep." I said starting to giggle. "Yeah." She said and she was still laughing and then I remembered. "Miranda you know those people Gordo and I told you about, the pops tars we met in Rome?" I asked her. "Yeah." Miranda told me and now we were both sitting. "There in town, I saw them earlier." I told her. "Cool." She said and I frowned when I looked at Gordo. "Lizzie everything will be ok." Miranda tried to tell me.  
  
Everybody had been saying Gordo would be ok and I could only hope that they were right. "I got to go Lizzie ok? I'll talk to you later. Bye." Miranda said coming over to me and giving me a hug. "Bye." I told her as she left. I looked back at Gordo.  
  
The doctor came in and I looked up at him. "Miss McGuire, I'm afraid I have some bad news." He told me and I looked away from him and he continued. "Mr. Gordon's stats have been dropping and it looks like he has taken a turn for the worse." The doctor told me and my vision became cloudy with tears. "How long?" I asked while looking at Gordo. "Ten days. I'm very sorry. If there is anything I can do let me know." He turned and left the room.  
  
"Gordo please. You can't leave me. You have to wake up Gordo I love you so much. Our children need a father. And I need you. Gordo please wake up and be ok." I said whispering while crying. This can't be. I love him too much to let him go. I need him too much to let him go. I cried all night long and nobody bothered me. The doctor told everybody else and nobody came because they knew I needed time with him.  
  
I slept on the chair beside his bed all night. I woke up by the babies kicking me telling me that I had to eat something. I saw Kyler come in with a bag. "Hey, I heard about Gordo. The doctor told us last night I'm so sorry Lizzie." Kyler told me. She handed me the bag she was carrying. "Its breakfast. I hope you like it. You need to eat something." She told me and I nodded. "Thanks." I told her.  
  
"Yeah. I am going to go back to the ICU now. They said that the babies should be able to be moved into the nursery by tomorrow because they are doing so well." She informed me. "Thanks Kyler. I'm glad for mom and dad." I told her. She nodded and then left. I ate and then turned my attention back to Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, I love you. You know that. If you love me then fight. Fight to stay alive and be with me and our kids." I told him something different. I just hoped he could hear a little bit of what I told him. "Please Gordo fight this. I don't want to lose my best friend and boyfriend. It's not fair to me." I said and then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and screamed.  
  
A nurse heard me and came running in. "Are you ok?" She asked me. "No I think I'm having contractions." I told her and I felt it again and screamed. As I screamed the second time some doctors came in and Gordo's stats were dropping fast. His monitors were beeping loudly and a doctor came and put me in a wheelchair "GORDO!" I yelled. "Fight it!" I yelled again as the doctor rushed me out of his room and into one on the floor where mom was.  
  
The doctors told me that I would be delivering soon and none of them would tell me if Gordo was ok or not. Soon Kyler came in and was with me. The doctor came in and said it was time.  
  
A half and hour later I heard my last baby scream. It was the girl. The first one was a boy. They took them to the ICU to make sure that they were ok since they were early. "Lizzie are you ok?" I heard Kyler ask. "Lizzie?" I heard it again and fainted.  
  
A/N Sorry for another evil cliffhanger! Is Lizzie ok? Or more importantly Is Gordo still alive? Review and you will soon find out. 


	16. Visits and a start

A/N Thanks for all of the reviews! Ok sorry for the evil cliffhanger last chapter. Here is the next chapter. And if any of you have ideas for a sequel please review and tell me.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey do we really listen to this anyway?  
  
Chapter 16 (Still in Lizzie's POV)  
  
I'm hurting everywhere and not feeling the best and I hear mom saying my name. I just woke up. I must have fainted after my. "The babies! Are my babies ok?!" I yelled. Mom smiled. "Yes they are fine. They were ok and they are in the nursery and not in the ICU anymore." Mom told me. I smiled. "Can I see them?" I asked her. "Yeah they are your kids. I'll have the nurse bring them up ok?" Mom said smiling. "Thanks mom." I smiled and saw Miranda come in.  
  
"Hey girl!" She said. "Hey Miranda." I welcomed her. She sat by my bed. "Your kids are really beautiful." She told me. "Thanks." I said smiling, I couldn't wait to see them. "You're going to have your hands full now." She laughed and I laughed with her. "I know. But it shouldn't be that bad." I told her. "At least I don't look fat anymore." I told her and we both laughed.  
  
I heard footsteps outside and then mom came in with the nurse, each of them holding a baby. "Wow! They are so cute!" I squealed and they all laughed. Mom handed me the one she was holding which had to be the girl because she was dressed in pink. The nurse handed me the boy that was dressed in blue. "My babies." I said smiling and mom took a picture of my newborn kids and me.  
  
Miranda held the boy while I held the girl. "Hey Trish Julia McGuire." I told my baby her name. "And that one's name is Tyler Benjamin McGuire." I told Miranda. She smiled and looked at Tyler and cooed and talked in a baby voice. I turned my attention to Trish and smiled at her, she was sleeping unlike her brother. I held her tight.  
  
I looked at Miranda and she looked at me. She knew what I was going to ask. "Lizzie, I'm sorry. I have not heard anything about what happened to Gordo." I nodded trying not to cry and not to wake Trish up. Then I saw Isabella come in. "Hey!" I welcomed her and she smiled. "Your kids are cute McGuire. You are going to be a good mom. Congratulations" She told me. I smiled at her and Miranda let Isabella hold Tyler. "Isabella, where is Paolo?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, he said that he would come by later." She informed me. "Ok, thanks." I said smiling. The nurse came and took the babies back to the nursery to eat since they were eating off of the bottle.  
  
"Miranda." I started. "Yeah Lizzie, I'll go and see if I can find anything about Gordo." I smiled and told her thanks and then she left. "You have a great friend Lizzie." Isabella told me. "Thanks, I do. And I have another great friend sitting by me now." I told her. She smiled.  
  
"Lizzie I heard about Gordo. I'm really sorry and I hope he is ok." Isabella told me and I smiled at her. "Thanks and who told you?" I had to know. "Oh, your sister Kyler." She said while smiling. "Ok." I said. "Lizzie, I should really be going but I'll come by again later ok?" She told me. "Yeah that's ok. Bye." I said. "Bye." She told me and then left.  
  
I hope Gordo's ok, I don't think that I could be ok without him. It would be loosing one of my best friends and my boyfriend and father of our children. I love him to much and I don't think there is anybody else in the world for me. I can't raise our children alone. I know that I would have help but it wouldn't feel right. I need Gordo.  
  
I decided to get some sleep until Miranda came back. So I lied down and drifted off to sleep and dreamt of waking up every morning in Gordo's arms with him holding me tight. And the sound of our kids coming in and bouncing on our bed to wake us up and make breakfast. Oh how I wish that could happen.  
  
I felt somebody kiss my forehead and was woken up by it. I didn't open my eye's because it was either my mother, father or Gordo but I knew that it wouldn't be him. "Mm what?" I said softly still tired and not opening my eyes. "Sweetheart it is time to get up."  
  
A/N Hahaha am I evil or what? Who could it be? Gordo? Sam? Jo? You will have to wait and see in the next chapter. So review to get it faster! 


	17. Hope and Tears

A/N OK here is the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Please review more! Sorry for the evil cliffhanger.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to put I don't own the disclaimer either? Because that's just wrong.  
  
Chapter 17 (Yes still in Lizzie's POV)  
  
My eyes opened faster than lightning. "Gordo!" I yelled and smiled. I looked right at his face. "Your ok! Your alive!" I kept screaming. I couldn't stop. He shushed me with a kiss. I didn't ever want this to end but he pulled away and lied down in the bed with me.  
  
"Lizzie I love you so much." He told me and smiled. "I love you to." I told him. "Are you ok?" I asked him. "Yeah, I just woke up and asked about you. They said that I couldn't leave the hospital for a few days but yeah I'm fine now." He told me and I smiled. "Hold me." I asked him. I put my body next to his and he held me placing kisses all over me.  
  
"So, you had the baby already?" He asked me. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry you weren't here for it but I love you anyway." I told him. "Who was with you?" He asked me. "Kyler." I told him and them thought how he would be shocked to find out I had twins and that Isabella and Paolo were back. I had a lot to tell him but right now I just wanted to be with him holding me.  
  
"Lizzie I am so sorry for all that I must have put you through." He told me and I looked at him. I gave him a small smile. "Gordo, you didn't mean to. It's not your fault." I told him and we kissed as the nurse came in with the babies and saw Gordo and I on the bed. "Miss McGuire." She said getting my attention. I broke the kiss and Gordo turned around.  
  
The nurse looked at him funny then shrugged it off. "Miss McGuire would you like me to leave Tyler and Trish here or shall I take them back to the nursery?" She asked me. "Leave them here please." I said as the nurse nodded and then left.  
  
I turned to Gordo. "Gordo, these are our children. Tyler and Trish. Twins." I told him and he got out of bed carefully and looked at them. "You had twins?" He asked me and I nodded. "I found out the day you." I couldn't finish it. "The day I got hit." He finished for me. "Yeah, Gordo I tried to tell you when you were asleep but I guess you didn't hear me." I told him. He nodded and picked Trish up and handed her to me and then picked Tyler up and held him.  
  
"She looks like you." He told me pointing to Trish. "Yeah and he looks like you." I told him pointing to Tyler. They kissed and then just held their babies for a while.  
  
An hour later and nobody had come to see us except the nurse who had just taken the twins back to the nursery. I had just explained about mom and my new brother and sisters. Gordo was shocked to hear about mom having triplets.  
  
I decided I should tell him about our old friends before they came back in a while. "Gordo?" I asked staring at him. "Yeah love?" he asked back. They smiled at each other. "Paolo and Isabella are back. They are here in California." I told him. "Cool." He said and got up to go to the bathroom.  
  
When Gordo was in the restroom I heard the door open. "Lizzie?" I heard somebody say. "In here Miranda." I told her and she came in and sat on the bed. "Wow, somebody's in a good mood." She said and I giggled. "Yeah I am." I told her. "What's the occasion?" She asked me and giggled to. "Gordo, he's ok. He's with me, well not right now he's in the bathroom but." Miranda cut me off. "Gordo?! He's ok? Lizzie I couldn't find him! Wow! Is he ok? Did you tell him about the twins and are you ok?" Miranda was babbling. "Yes, Yes, Yes, and Yes." I told her laughing.  
  
I saw Gordo come out of the bathroom. "Gordo!" Miranda yelled and ran over and hugged him. "Hey Miranda." He told her. "We've missed you so much." Miranda told him. "Yeah I know." He said pulling away from the hug and then climbing back into the bed with Lizzie. "I love you both." He told us. "We love you to Gordo." Miranda replied. "I love you more." I whispered into his ear. They all laughed.  
  
I woke up in a flash. No, it had been a dream. I have tears pouring down my face. I hope Miranda finds out if Gordo's ok or not soon. I don't think I can take this much longer. I decided that it would be better If I didn't go back to sleep so I lay in bed awake waiting for news that the love of my life is still ok.  
  
A/N Hahaha like I said I am evil! Ok review to find out if Gordo's ok or not for real in the next chapter! No seriously no kidding, I'll let you all know what's up with Gordo in the next chapter for real. "-_-" 


	18. Giving up or not?

A/N Ok, here it is. Sorry for the last few chapters. Don't worry though, like everybody say's "It will be ok." OK? Just remember to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own my story plot!  
  
Chapter 18 (Still in Lizzie's POV)  
  
I've been on my hospital bed thinking. Miranda still has not come back with any word on what happened with Gordo. I don't think I can take it much longer, I love him too much to lose him. I've been saying that a lot lately. Maybe I should go back to sleep, I'm really tired and Miranda can wake me up when she comes back in.  
  
Before I closed my eyes to sleep I heard my door open. "Miranda?" I asked hopping it was her. "Yeah Liz?" She asked and I smiled. I couldn't see to my door because they had a curtain blocking the way. She came through them and sat on my bed by my feet and she didn't have an expression her face but I could tell she was upset about something.  
  
"Miranda? Did you find out anything?" I asked her biting my lip. "Lizzie, all they told me was that he was still in a coma." She told me and I sighed, relieved that he was still alive but yet still sad that he was still in a coma. "Oh." Was all that I could say. I didn't cry this time, I had to be strong. "I want to go see him. Is he still in the same room?" I asked her getting out of bed still a little sore from giving birth.  
  
"Yes Lizzie." She told me and I nodded and she followed me out of the room. "Miranda, could you go and tell mom and dad that I will come down and see them after I see Gordo?" I asked her wanting to be alone with him. "Sure." I said thanks to her and she left me and then I went up to Gordo's room.  
  
I saw him still lying on his bed. I walked over to him and sat by his bed again. "Gordo, I love you but I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry but I have to take care of our kids." I told him and then kissed him. I couldn't watch him die. I had to leave, so I was going to go and see mom and dad.  
  
I left his room with tears in my eyes afraid that, that would be the last time I saw him. I hurried and got to my parent's room. "Mom? When do you get to go home?" I asked her while sitting in a chair against a wall. "Tomorrow, and so do the kids. When do you get to go home?" She asked me is smiled. "Tomorrow and so do my kids." I told her and we both smiled. Dad had left the room when I came in so I suppose he went to check on all of the kids.  
  
"Mom, this is going to be hard. Raising two kids by myself." I told her not sure that I could. "Lizzie you are going to do just fine." She told me. "I don't know. Tyler and Trish need a father. And right now they don't really have one." I told her and she sighed. "Lizzie, I know that Gordo has a chance of not making it but I believe that he can fight this, he will wake up for you." Mother told me and put on a weak smile towards her.  
  
Then I saw the nurse come in bringing Aiden, Alyssa and Aleena. "Mom they are so cute." I told her and we both laughed. It felt good to laugh some more and not be crying all of the time. "Yeah well they are my kids." Mom told me and we laughed some more and I took Alyssa and mom took the other two from the nurse. We played with them a little and then dad came in and took Alyssa and I left.  
  
I decided to go and see my little babies. I loved them so much and they were a part of Gordo and me. Tyler looked so much like Gordo. Trish looked a little like me I guess and when I got to the nursery the nurse let me take them out and back up to my room.  
  
I went in my room and sat on my bed with Tyler on my lap and Trish on my side. "Tyler you look so much like your daddy. Do you all want to see him?" I asked willing to go up one more time. Of course they didn't answer me so I took them to see Gordo anyway. They had to at least be with their father once.  
  
When we got up to Gordo's room I sat Tyler on the left side of Gordo and Trish on the right. I decided to take a picture of them so I took the camera I had put around my neck off and snapped a photo.  
  
I took the kids and left, I took them to the nursery and I went back to my room. I hadn't seen Kyler since I gave birth. I wonder where she is? Oh well I haven't seen Paolo or Isabella either. I can't believe I'm already a mom, and I can't believe that Gordo isn't with me. I know I shouldn't give up in him but it's so hard. I'll see him before I leave tomorrow and that's it.  
  
The next day I wake up when I doctor comes in and asks me to sign my release forms. So I did that and now the nurse was bringing my kids to me so I could go down with mom and dad then we could leave. I decided that I would go and see Gordo after we go home and then I'll come back.  
  
I took my kids once the nurse brought them and we went down to mom and dad then left to go home. Kyler said she would watch them for me while I go and see Gordo one last time. I drove back to the hospital and went up to his room.  
  
"Gordo." I said and sat by his bed. "I'm sorry but I can't come back, its to hard to see you like this." I said allowing myself to let tears slide down my cheek for the first time in a while. "I have to stay with our kids and I hope you can fight this. Fight to wake up please. I need you I can't raise two kids by myself." I told him while holding his hand. "Gordo remember what you promised me and Miranda a long time ago? You promised to never leave us please don't break that promise.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are in Lizzie's room talking. "Girls I promise to never leave you both." He told them.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda both smiled and they promised that they would never leave him either and they would always be friends.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
I kissed Gordo on the forehead and got up to leave. "Bye Gordo, I love you." I started towards the door. "Lizzie wait." I turned around and saw Gordo's eyes open. I ran over to him. "Gordo! Your awake!" I yelled. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Yeah, I would never brake that promise." He told me and I hugged him and he hugged me back. "Lizzie I love you so much." He said. I was crying happy tears now. "I love you to Gordo." I told him back and we kissed.  
  
A/N Ok, so you think this one is real and not Lizzie's dream? Ok you're right but if you think I'm over with the Drama part guess again! Review to get more! 


	19. My Kids

A/N Ok you all here is a fluffy chapter at last! But the fluffyness can only last for so long. Right?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even own the disclaimer  
  
Chapter 19 (Still in Lizzie's POV)  
  
Gordo and I were on his hospital bed kissing. The doctors said he could go home later and Kyler said she would watch the twins later so Gordo and I could go out. I hadn't told Gordo about the kids and that there were two of them all he knew was that I had already had our child.  
  
I would bring him to my house after we got done later that night and show him his kids. Tyler and Trish were real hard to take care of and I'm glad that I have Gordo back. I missed him so much. "Mm Gordo." I said braking our kiss. "Yeah Liz?" He asked. "Is it ok if I take you by my house later tonight?" I asked him. "Yeah, and I would love to see our child. I never asked, is it a boy or girl?" He asked me. I smiled. "You'll see later." I told him and we kissed again before the doctor came in.  
  
"Mr. Gordon you can leave now if you would just sign this release paper." He told us. "Ok, thanks." Gordo said and signed the paper. We got p and left.  
  
When we were in my car back to Gordo's house it was quiet until Gordo spoke. "Lizzie I love you, thank you so much for being with me." He smiled at me. I had to watch were I was driving but I smiled. "I love you to Gordo." I told him, I couldn't tell him that I couldn't have stayed with him if he wouldn't have woken up.  
  
I pulled into his driveway and we got out and I helped him into his room. His parents weren't there, we had no clue what had happened to them lately. "Gordo will you be ok while I go home and get ready to go out later?" I asked him. "Yeah, I think so. Just don't be gone to long." He told me and we kissed then I had to leave.  
  
I got home and fed Tyler and Trish and then got into something to wear thankful that I could fit into my clothes again. I wished I could spend more time with the kids but I had to go. I heard me cell phone ring and looked at it. It was Gordo. "Hello? Ok, yeah bye love you to." I said and hung up. He said that he could drive and was going to come and get me and then we could go. I decided that I would show him the twins when he came. He was on his way.  
  
I was downstairs and decided to go back up to my room. Since we had an extra room in the house after Kyler and Amanda moved in mom and I had turned it into a nursery in our spare time. I got into my room and heard the doorbell and heard mom yell she would get it so I decided to stay in my room and if it was Gordo he could come up here.  
  
I was on my bed with the door to my room shut and I saw it open- it was Gordo. "Hey." I greeted him smiling and he come over and sat by me. "Hey." He greeted me back and then kissed me. I pulled away when I heard a baby crying. "Gordo, I need to go and check on the kids." I told him. "Oh, ok I'll come with you. I want to see our baby." He smiled at me and we got up. "Gordo there is something that I have to tell you- something that I couldn't tell you because. Because you weren't her." I said stumbling on the last few words.  
  
"Ok, what is it?" he asked me as we walked down the hall to the nursery. "Actually I want to show you." I smiled and led him into the nursery and went over and picked Trish up because she was the one crying. "Wow" then he noticed, there were five babies in the room "I thought you said your mom had three and not four?" he asked confused and I laughed. He was so cute when he looked like that. "Yes she only had three. That one" I said pointing to Tyler who was awake in his crib "is ours also." I said smiling while changing Trish's diaper. "You had twins?!" he yelled sounding excited. "Yes Gordo." I laughed.  
  
He picked Tyler up and looked at him. "He looks like me. And she looks like you Lizzie." He told me and had a huge grin on his face. "Yeah they do look like us a lot don't they?" I said putting Trish back in her crib while Gordo put Tyler back in and then came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a huge hug. I hugged him back of course. "Elizabeth McGuire I love you." He told me. "I love you to David Gordon." I told him back and we kissed but were interrupted by mom at the door.  
  
"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" She asked us. We giggled and left the room hand in hand and walked down the stairs and told Kyler, Matt and dad goodbye then left.  
  
When we were at the restaurant that we had picked to eat at we talked a lot. And all of a sudden Gordo stood and then went bent down on one knee. "Elizabeth McGuire I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life." He told me and I was smiling, giggling and blushing because we were in the middle of the restaurant and everybody turned to look at us. "Of course David Gordon, I would love to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life." I said and he got up and kissed me then called the waiter to pay for our food. Once he was done we went outside and got into his car.  
  
I noticed Gordo hadn't given me a ring yet and then Gordo turned towards me with a dark red velvet box in his hand. "I wanted to give you this with nobody around." He said and opened the box- it had a twenty-four carrot gold ring with diamonds in it that he had bought on his way to my house I guess and I squealed. "I knew you would love It." he said and then we kissed.  
  
On the way home I couldn't get the name Lizzie Gordon out of my mind because that's who I was going to be soon. Now we had to tell our parents and then plan a wedding date and then plan the wedding. Wow there was a lot to do. I hoped everything would be ok from now on but I had something telling me it wouldn't be.  
  
The End?  
  
A/N Ok this is done. Or is it? I had planned for this to go longer and if you want it to tell me in your review. Either that or I could make a sequel but I think it would be better to put more chapters up right? Ok tell me what you think. 


	20. Telling The Family

A/N Wow! I never expected this story to get this far! Also I never expected to get this many wonderful reviews! I love you guys! I'm about the happiest person on earth right now from all of the reviews I keep getting! Again thanks you all for all of the reviews if it wasn't for you I would have never gotten this far! I plan to make this a while longer and then start on a sequel, also what would you all think about me doing a prequel also? That way you could see what happened before all of this. Ok here is the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really need this?  
  
Chapter 20 (Lizzie's POV)  
  
Gordo and I got back to my house and were going to tell my parents-then his, about our engagement. I still cannot believe that I'm going to be a Gordon and now we can live in a house of our own and with our kids all the time. I don't have to go to school anymore and Gordo does not have to go back to work for another year so he will have to fin d a good job.  
  
Gordo and I got out of his car and walked up to my front door. I pulled out a key and unlocked it then we went in. "Mom! Dad! Kyler!" I yelled while holding Gordo's hand. "We're coming." Mom yelled.  
  
We went into the living room and I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. When they came in Matt was also with them. Gordo and I were on the couch and I had my head on his shoulder but when they came in I took it off.  
  
"Mom, dad. We have something to tell you all." I said and they looked at me with funny expressions.  
  
"Your not pregnant again are you?" Mom asked serious.  
  
"Mom! How could you even think that!" I yelled and she sighed in relief and then we all laughed.  
  
Gordo looked at me with such love in his eyes. "Mom, dad. Gordo and I are getting married." I told them finally.  
  
"It's about time." Dad said and then they all congratulated us. We would discuss a wedding date later but now we wanted to just spend time with our family- our kids.  
  
Gordo and I went upstairs and took the twins to my room and played with them until it was eleven o'clock and then we fed- and put them to bed. Gordo said he was going to go back home and try to find out where his parents were and would call me later. We kissed each other goodnight and then he left.  
  
A/N I know this one is so short, don't worry though the next I will try to make longer. And remember to review! Also I have a new story up called Long Journey so be sure to check that one out and review it! I will have one called Cotton Candy out sometime this week also. 


	21. Authors Note PLEASE READ

Authors Note  
  
Ok sorry you all for the long wait. I have decided to just make a sequel to this and then make a prequel. I have a new dog and that's what has kept me from writing. She is very, very hyper. Her name is Baby Boo.  
  
I am going to be at camp for a week and we are leaving this Sat. and I will not be back until Monday the 7 of next month or so. So you will not get any updates until I get back sorry.  
  
When I get back I will be writing and planning the sequel so look for the sequel called 'More O' the fun' when I get back. The prequel, I will write after the sequel it will be called 'Lots O' remembering'.  
  
More O' The Fun--- Coming out July 7-11! Lots O' Remembering--- Coming out after the sequel is done! Also look for my newest story Months Ago--- Out now!  
  
The End (Until the sequel!) 


End file.
